Stories
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: Some things may hurt pride, others hurting the soul, but there are the most hurtful that hurt the heart. This is the tale of Kagome, who had to endure the most hurtful.Complete, Epilouge
1. The Past Is Never Forgotten

The Past Is Never Forgotten  
-Mistress Fluffy-  
  
The world stopped as the legendary sword pierced through her chest going through the pathetic excuse of armor, the metal shattering. The queens' dying bluish gray eyes turned upwards to the heavens muttering a small phrase: "I will live again---...."  
  
The paladin watched as she slowly withered into the ashes to be blown away by a swift wind, he would surely gain glory for killing such an evil but he didn't wish for glory or riches. He wished for his old life, with his old love, his old family. Now they were just a memory among the thousands of other memories, he had killed to avenge but also to see if he could live. If he could live, to him, it meant that he was suppose to live; to forever be reminded of his peaceful days until he too slowly was overcome by old age and then death. He would miss his loved one.  
  
A female paladin rushed up to him to see the robe that signified who he had killed, she wept with joy. She turned to her superior for words of wisdom to be answered with these...  
  
"Agh, I don't know what to write after that! I am all drawn up," I pouted as the words that once flowed from my hands stopped abruptly. I was writing a piece of literature for my Advanced High School English class, we were studying fantasy pieces—fictional.  
  
I was writing about the very clique good versus evil, good kind farmer turns paladin when attacked and attacks evil demented queen. Okay maybe not so clique but it was there. This was the only time that I could do something like this, writing which is my passion, because my son is always demanding my 24-7 attention. I stood from my desk to stretch and check up on Toru, he would most likely be playing on the new PS2 that I got him a week ago. Sure enough his silver streaked black hair was seated right in front of the modest television I had had since I left my mother's home eight years ago, right when I learned I was pregnant.  
  
"Toru Chan, get ready," He paused the, it looked like a fighting game; to turn to me with his oddly colored orbs--one of my bluish gray and one of his fathers.  
  
"But Mama, I am on the last boss! Please just like me kill him then get ready. Please?" He knew I would cave as I usually would when he gave the universal "look." I waved the matter aside, I still had to change; my old friend Sango had invited me to a party of hers, she still had yet to meet my son. I haven't even seen her in eight years. "Oh! Who's the greatest kid in this world? I am, I am!"  
  
"I see you beat the guy into a bloody pulp. Good, now change mister." I said in my stern motherly voice, I followed my son into his room after he saved his game. He proclaimed that he would be really super mad if the game froze so he would have to play again. "I would too because I would have to listen to that fighting for another hour. Put these pants on and this shirt."  
  
"They look dorky!" He exclaimed in a sullen voice.  
  
"Do it or you won't get your hour tomorrow," I saw the look of horror cross his face before he changed into the clothes. I told him that I had to get change before we left to; I went into my room to change into a summer dress made of muslin. Before I left my room I pulled out my photo album, I fingered through it until I came to the picture. My friends and I were all dressed up in traditional clothing, it was the summer I became pregnant, everybody I knew had scorned me but I had taken with me the only things I could carry on my back. I left at the age of seventeen, it was a blessing that I had already graduated, and I was also lucky that I had such a great neighbor that would look after my infant son after I had him. Thank god I had Mrs. Knotting, she was always there for me.  
  
"Mama! Let's get going." Toru stood in the doorway looking discontent in his denim pants and soft cotton shirt. I put away the album before I stood up getting my purse to head to the door.  
  
"Did you shut everything off?" I asked the day old question, at least in this family.  
  
"Yeah, yeah; let's just go." He pushed me out of the door, locking it as we left. He ran to the passenger side of the small '02 beetle bug, declaring he got "shotgun." As I unlocked the doors I saw Mrs. Knotting gardening, she waved as she called a good day. I said the same to her, which made her smile. When Toru got in the car I took off, now and then looking at the directions Sango had sent me with the invitation. Toru talked about his third grade teacher, Ms. Wellington. He told me that she didn't allow his classmates and him to do anything that is but study.  
  
"She is a really mean teacher. Mama?" He looked up at me as I saw a car that I hoped I wouldn't see in years. And yet an excitement took hold of me, which I ignored; Toru noticed I was staring at a car. "Mama it's just a car."  
  
"Wai---Oh yes it's just a car. Let me park right here. Yep perfect." I turned towards my now extremely curious son. "Do not, I repeat, do not speak to anyone I don't talk to. Understand?"  
  
"But--?"  
  
"Just please listen to me. I'll explain it to you later on."  
  
"Well fine then." I held out my pinky finger to which he promptly pinky swore. I kissed him on the head before he could react, he really didn't like me kissing him.  
  
"Nasty! No kisses mama. Can we go now?" Toru asked as he cleaned himself of the kiss, rubbing away any lip-gloss marks on his forehead.  
  
I nodded, got my purse then locked the car door as we got out. Squaring my shoulders I put out my hand for Toru to hold, he gave it a look any eight year old would give; he declared that he was too old for that kind of stuff. I could see that there was a rather large party going on, panic started to thunder in my veins as I thought of seeing my mother again. She had disowned me when she heard the news. Toru ran ahead as I slowly made my way to the front door, I knocked briskly when I arrived. Sango answered, she had grown up into a beautiful young woman; her smile was quick to appear.  
  
"Kagome! Long time no see," Sango grabbed my hand then stopped. She turned towards Toru, who was grabbing my other hand. "Gosh, I am so sorry youngster. The names' Sango, what might yours be?"  
  
"Toru. Where you taking my mother?" He asked, his eyes taking on a confused look not knowing why this woman he really didn't know was acting nice to him.  
  
"Well Toru Kun," Sango giggled as she released my hand to shake Toru's, "I am only going to chat with your mom. You can hang out with some of the other kids; they're over in the game room. It's right by the patio door. OK?"  
  
"Mama?" I nodded my head, which allowed Toru to stop the valiant son act--- he raced off to the game room.  
  
"You got a good kid, I can see his father in him." Sango acknowledged.  
  
"Sango, why did you invite me?" I had to know why after eight years she would contact me.  
  
"When I found out you left, I was devastated. My only friend, my only really good friend, had run away and your mother didn't do anything to get you back. So I came to the conclusion that you were disowned and left to start over, I accepted that after a few mouths. But a couple of weeks ago Miroku, him and me are married, said that he saw you. At first I couldn't believe it but him and me more or less stalked you to find out where you lived, we found out and so I had to invite you to my birthday party."  
  
"So you just wanted your friend back?"  
  
"Exactly," Sango stopped by a punch bowl, "but you see I invited you and then a week later Miroku told me that he invited Him. I couldn't very well just brush the guy off because we had been friends for twenty years. So in advance I am sorry." I could see the truth behind her words but I still didn't want to believe that after eight years I was going to see Him again.  
  
"I-It's really okay, I'm just a little shaken up." I looked over the room and saw old friends who refused to even meet my sight; some of the people must be new friends to Sango. "Do you know where He is?"  
  
Sango looked over my shoulder and simply said: "Over there, by Miroku and his brother." And she was right he was there and in all his glory. To me his brother was just a plain copier; the hair and the eyes were so him and having his brother have them seemed like a phony rip-off. Everyone had always told me that I was just asking for trouble dating him but I didn't care I was in love and still am.  
  
"Kag Chan, I made a mistake inviting so don't do anything stupid." Sango startled me with her plea, the Sango I knew never plead.  
  
"Yeah sure, but I really think that I should---..." My sentence was cut off as Miroku saw whom Sango was talking to.  
  
"Dear God!" Miroku ran to embrace me, "Kagome it's so great to see you again. Frankly I thought you fell of the face of the Earth and ended up in America. How's it been?" I answered well but I have to be going, he refused saying that I barely got here.  
  
"But I still have to leave, Toru has to study and I have some papers to grade." The brother came up to look at me as if I was a criminal.  
  
"Toru?" A look of confusion crossed Miroku's face, "Who?"  
  
"My son," I turned away before He saw me, I know he had already but I couldn't get the courage to talk to him. I found my way to the game room, Toru was playing the same fighting game he was playing before we left; I sat next to him. "Toru Chan, we have to go. You have studying to do and I have papers to grade."  
  
"But we just got here," Toru whined.  
  
"No whining mister, I will give you an extra half hour if we leave, now." I could tell he saw the scared look that was approaching my eyes so he got off quickly. "I'll explain everything to you when you are older, OK?"  
  
"OK mom," He grabbed my hand; I smiled at his attempt to calm me down. The brother saw me as I left; he jogged to run up to me.  
  
"Hey Kagome wait up I want to say something to you." He stopped in my path to give my son a quick one over. "I am sorry if you are still bent up about Se---..." I slapped him; I never wanted to hear that name spoken in my sons' or my presence. I tugged on Toru's hand, I think at the time he was awestruck that I hit someone, and leaded to the car.  
  
"Mama, why did you hit that guy?" Toru asked when I started the car, I didn't answer for Snago ran up and knocked on the rolled up window.  
  
"Yes Sango?" Even to my own ears my voice sounded chilly.  
  
"InuYasha only wanted to apologize---..."  
  
"Sango, InuYasha said His name in front of me and my son. Sorry to leave so soon but I thought He wasn't even going to be here. Sorry," I rolled the window back up to drive away. Toru knew not to say anything until I said something so he looked at the passing scenery, the trees the cars and the people.  
  
"Mama can I stay over at Ken's house?" So Toru didn't really enjoy tense silence as I did. "He invited me yesterday at school but I forgot to ask."  
  
"Yeah sure you can, I do not mind. Just don't stay up to late and I want to paint the living room tomorrow so just give me a call so I pick you up tomorrow. No later than twelve o' clock." I glanced over at my son and wondered how such a great kid could come from me.  
  
"OK, can I use your cell phone to call?" He had already grabbed the tiny phone from my purse, I nodded and he dialed away.  
  
"Is Ken there? Okay thanks. Oh hey Ken, my mom says it's okay to sleep over. Yeah it's cool, I think so. Let me see." Toru covered the mouthpiece of the phone before asking me: "Would it be OK if I go over there now?"  
  
"I don't mind, we'll just jet over to the house to pick up some clothes and toothbrush for you." We came up on our house to see Mrs. Knotting on the front porch. Toru told Ken that he would be there in a couple of minutes then he hung up. "Mrs. Knotting what's the matter?"  
  
"Oh well see this man came to your house and when he saw that you weren't home he came over to my home." Mrs. Knotting cringed at the memory, "he was so tall and devastatingly handsome but I could see that he was cold. Then he said something like 'Where is the woman that lives there?' Oh Kagome don't do anything stupid, I could see that he knew you and maybe really well but I didn't say anything. I said something like 'Well to be perfectly honest she doesn't talk to me.' I didn't say anything about Toru Kun mind you. Are you OK?" He had been here? He knew where I lived; I needed to talk with Sango.  
  
"Of course I am okay, is you husband here?" I asked as I went into the house I had turned into a home. Toru raced to his room to get ready for the sleep over.  
  
"Why, yes he is." Mrs. Knotting looked around the modest living room. She saw Toru run out of his room with a duffle bag. "Where are you going Toru Kun?"  
  
"Oh I am sleeping over at Kens' house." Toru went to the doorway to stop suddenly. "Mama? There's someone watching the house." 


	2. The Glass Flame

The Glass Flame  
-Mistress Fluffy-  
  
I, not knowing, who it was told Toru to describe the person. "Well it's a man, tall has girly hair. And his eyes, I think, are kind of like my left one." When he said that I think my heart stopped a couple of beats and when my heart started pumping blood again it was at an irregular pace and speed making every breath painful.  
  
"Toru Kun, come on inside and close the door. Yeah that's good," I sat down on the bright red couch I got a year after my move in and hopefully looked calm.  
  
"Kagome San? Why don't you come over to my house? Toru Kun can stay over there and then I can have Tom drive him over to Ken's house." Mrs. Knotting knew that man had something to do with the past I had left behind and being the woman with old traditions she didn't ask question, though she wanted to. I looked over at the son I had raised on my own and almost cried. Toru looks so much like Him, I thought as I nodded and followed my friend out to the extremely small back yard to the door we made.  
  
"Okay Toru you go over I'll be over in a few minutes I think I am going to have to talk to that man." I got down on my knees to hug Toru before speaking again, "Toru Kun, you do love me right?" I could see that the question threw Toru off, he must have wondered why after all these years I would ask something like that.  
  
He pecked me on the cheek before recomposing himself and answered: "Of course I love you Mama." I nodded then watched as he and Mrs. Knotting walked into her white painted house, then I went in to mine, to talk to someone I didn't want to talk to.  
  
He knocked as I reentered the house, I paused as my courage left my being but I knew I had to talk to him so I just opened the door. It was he. "Yes?"  
  
"We need to talk," so after eight years of not seeing each other the first thing he says was 'we need to talk?' All the old resentment flared up again as I opened the door wider and stepped aside.  
  
"Come in, do not touch anything." I saw a picture of Toru suddenly when he was five sitting on the floor drawing a crooked stick figure that he declared was I. How odd to think of that at this time.  
  
I sat on my favorite chair; it had seen me cry so many times. I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I just looked at the various pictures of Toru, family and old friends. They, my family and friends, didn't even talk to me anymore; I really guess that my getting pregnant really hurt them in some way. I wonder if they ever think of me. I wondered if they ever thought that their turning their backs on me hurt me in any way. I wished they did because it did, a lot.  
  
"Your mother stopped talking to me after what happened." As the same as the old times he seemed like he was reading my mind. That was one of the things I liked most about him, he always could understand and read me like no other could. Now I just found it mildly annoying.  
  
"You tracked me down to tell me that my mother stopped talking to you after you got me pregnant? Well I am so happy," the growing of years never did do me good in a way. It made me somewhat bitter about my past and Him.  
  
"The years didn't really do you good Kagome," oh god he still said my name so different! I looked up at him, he was smiling; he was smiling? He was smiling! God how I detested that smile! But how I loved that slow, sensual, and oh so godly, smile. I wish I could have kissed him senseless and wipe that damn smile of his damn sexy face. I really needed a drink.  
  
"Shut up," well that went so well, he must think I am still the foolish girl I once was. I saw that his honey melted eyes sparkled; great he was amused now. I needed to end this before I showed how unprepared I was for this. "Look I have things to do, I don't want to be sitting here talking to you when I have work. Now talk or I am kicking you out." Well that sounded any better.  
  
"Still the same," He shook his head slightly as if laughing at a private joke. Before speaking, "I want my son." I was too shocked to do anything but stutter out inaudible words. When a second passed, a gear in my head clicked; everything shifted into placed, everything was crystal clear. The resentment and a huge dose of anger welled up in my chest before it was too tight that I explored.  
  
"Your son? You want him after eight years? After I raised him? After I struggled with the bills? With being on my own? After all the problems you caused are over?" I was practically spitting green pea soup. I marched over to the man that I had loved passionately and loyally for eight years and more and slapped him across the face I now hated. As he slowly turned his head and mane of hair towards me I asked the only thing that I could form without raging on again: "Why?"  
  
It took him a few moments to, I think, comprehend that I had struck him across the face, for I had never hurt him in any way when we were dating—he only hurt me. He spoke in a cold voice, I realized, he reserved only for those that had angered him. "He is my son, even though you raised him. He- ---...."  
  
"His name is Toru," I whispered as the anger and resentment left me and I was left with frail courage and an even weaker backbone.  
  
"Toru is half of me, half my blood. I helped in creating that. Kagome you seem to forget to remember that important fact." He raised his eyes on my hunched figure; I must look like a pathetic woman to him. He must wonder what was wrong with him when he chose me out of his groups of adoring female fans. Female fans that were prettier than me at the time, sometimes I wonder the same thing.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question. Do you have some plan to make Toru Kun into another you?" He laughed at the discomfort in my voice; he probably even heard the disgust in my voice whatever he heard, he laughed. His laugh a deep throaty laugh, what I had affectionately could a belly laugh. He only laughed with me, never with his friends (if he ever had any) or even family, only me.  
  
"No Kagome, I want to know our son. That is all, I swear," I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I walked away from him to answer the phone that had been ringing as he spoke.  
  
"Hello Kagome speaking. Oh well you send him over? No," I laughed at how Mrs. Knotting described Him. "He---Well He is SesshoMaru. I just don't like saying his name. Yep it's like a bad word to me. Mrs. Knotting----- ..." Mrs. Knotting did know how to make me laugh, every sentence and word I said was laced with laughter. "Yes please tell Mr. Knotting that I thank him. OK you sent him over? OK then I'll call you later. OK good-bye." I turned to see him half listening as he looked at Toru's most recent picture.  
  
As the back door opened I had a weird thought: Why the sudden interest? Did he really see me at the party before I hastily left? I am going to need some answers. Toru Kun had a calm expression on his face, one that I had seen Him wear, and now one I wanted to forever forget. He walked straight towards me he didn't even look at his father; I wondered later what would have happened if I wasn't there. He took my hand before speaking.  
  
"Mama, didn't you say I could go over to Kens'?" His beautiful eyes looked up at me in an almost childish sort of way. I smiled down at him in a reassuring way that I hoped didn't look forced.  
  
"Yeah I said that Toru Kun but I wanted you to meet someone," I gestured towards the man I had loved. "He---..."  
  
"He was the man that scared Mrs. Knotting, right?" He turned angry eyes towards his father.  
  
"He didn't mean to scare Mrs. Knotting, he just sometimes has a tendency to be forceful." I defended him? God what was this world coming to when I defend SesshoMaru!  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Oh sorry forgot about that, Toru Kun this is Kyuuhanshi SesshoMaru. SesshoMaru this is my son, Toru," I could see that He didn't know what to do so I was rather happy when Toru said something.  
  
"Mama can I go now?" Toru clearly didn't care about Him, that fact alone made me incredibly happy.  
  
"Of course, could you tell Mrs. Knotting that I will call her later?" I asked Toru made his way to the door; he yelled yes as he rushed out to the waiting car, Mr. Knotting in the driver's seat. I turned to SesshoMaru after closing the front door again; I could see that the encounter made him shut him from the outside world. His eyes always turned sharper amber when he felt betrayed or in this case like he needed to do some extreme thinking. I never did like the look.  
  
"Well sorry but I did promise him that he could spend the night at Kens' house," I didn't know why I was apologizing for anything but I felt that I should. "Kens' one of his friends at school, unlike you he is like me in that aspect. He can make friends with practically anyone." I could see he didn't understand what I meant and why I was smiling so I had to explain. "I work at his school, his school has kindergarten to tenth grade. I am a tenth grade advanced English teacher at his school."  
  
"You are a teacher?" His voice was thick with disbelief.  
  
"Don't sound to shocked! I always did like children and I had always thought that when I did have a kid I was going to be involved with his or her school some how." I stopped there, I could feel that I was becoming way to comfortable in His presence again. "So now that you met Toru you can go now. Or is there something else?"  
  
A dangerous glint entered his eyes, I realized what it was, and I had seen that look before, right before he took me. "There is something I want," he paused as he gave me a quick one over practically undressing me with his eyes, "again." Okay that may have been the one most erotic thing that has ever happened to me, okay maybe second most. I put up a hand to stop his efforts but he took it in his hand, he had always had great, sinful, hands.  
  
"No," my words were breathy and becoming more so because he was pressing against me. I had forgotten that he had always had a well-built chest---- and arms. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the face so I just stared at his chest; his dress shirt was open a few buttons. "No we can't-- -..." I remembered then, I remembered what happened on that night when I lost myself to SesshoMaru. We both were overcome by heat because we had been necking and he had been getting daring with his explorations; innocent necking had turned into full on sex. Then I remembered about when I told him a week later that I was pregnant he dumped me, like I was last weeks' trash. With all my strength I pushed him away and turned angry eyes on a face and eyes clouded with desire and spoke with a soft calm voice. "I am not. You left me once, why would you have changed? I don't want to see you ever again. Leave," I pointed towards the door and then turned away. When I heard the door open and close again I collapsed.  
  
When I came again, I saw Mrs. Knottings' face right in front of mine. "Oh dear! I thought you had had a heart attack. Did that SesshoMary man do anything to you? Kagome?" I was still in shock when everything came back to me in full force; I saw again how his eyes looked after I pulled or rather pushed away from him.  
  
"Um, no but I would have almost wanted him to," I murmured in spite of myself. Some of my fellow teachers did say all I needed was a good roll in the hay with out emotional attachments. But if I had done what I wanted with him it would have been full of attachments, mainly one named Toru. I rolled on my side to realize that I was on my own bed in my pajamas. "Did you change me?"  
  
"Well when I came over to check on you I saw that you had pasted out on the floor. I couldn't very well had left you there so I dragged your big butt into this comfortable bed then realized that it wasn't comfortable with clothes on so I changed you. So, yeah I changed you," Mrs. Knotting smiled down at me as she explained everything. I sighed rolling on to my back, closing my eyes and started talking.  
  
"Mr. Knotting drove Toru over to Kens' right?"  
  
"Yes he did, he said that Toru seemed a little occupied with his thoughts though. That is quite unlike him too, that is why he mentioned----..." The phone rang cutting her off mid-sentence; when she went to go get it I jumped out of bed to cover my eyes with my hands. The only clear thought that went through my mind was: I was actually willing to do that with Him, again. What has happened to me that I would even think of that with him? God I really did need a nice roll in the hay! Mrs. Knotting was calling me saying that a Mango was calling. Even after fifteen years in being in Japan, Mrs. Knotting couldn't pronounce a Japanese name. I walked into the living room to grab the phone.  
  
"Hello, Kagome speaking," I spoke the over used sentence. "Oh hey Sango! Sorry about leaving so soon, yeah he came over. Did you tell him where I lived? You told Miroku? God Sango you know he cannot keep a secret like that! Uh-huh---No! But all I am going to say is that I really do need a good roll in the hay. But you have a husband. No—no, what she is? I guess I am really disowned----.... Yeah it's really fine, I just miss my little brother the most and my older sister. InuYasha is? Well tell him I am sorry about slapping him; tell him that he can come over anytime--- without his brother. OK then, come over some time. No not tomorrow, I have work tomorrow. OK later." After I hung up the phone I walked over to a table chair, Mrs. Knotting was in the kitchen making some tea. British tea. British people had this strange obsession with tea and always at a certain time of day. Japanese people just had it when ever—at least that was for me. Mrs. Knotting was making tea----and teacakes.  
  
"Mrs. Knotting you don't have to make tea," I begged. OK maybe not begged but there was whining in my voice. She just smiled as she walked over to sit next to me.  
  
"Kagome dear, just say what you are thinking. I think I can understand what you are going through," Her reasoning voice rang clear over my doubts. So I told her, everything---from when Toru was created to now. I cried a little but mostly felt more depressed then ever; I barely had any during the whole eight years! I pathetically sad am I? Mrs. Knotting said she understood: "Kagome I didn't tell you because well it's a touchy subject with Mr. Knotting and all. But we had a son, he lives in the states now, but after I had him Mr. Knotting started becoming loose with other women. I was depressed and became loose also--oh it was just horrible! But when Mr. Knotting and I finally started talking after a couple years of that I couldn't bring myself to even go near him. I was so ashamed—he was also."  
  
"So you guys don't----Oh god I cannot believe I am asking this!" I exclaimed because frankly I was getting terribly scary images in my mind that I just wanted out!  
  
"No we finally worked things out but I understand the doubts and things you are having. All I have to say is just follow your heart," she left after giving my forehead a kiss. Her scent lingered in the household a couple hours after, almost as if she commanded it too, for it to remind me that I needed to do something with my shamble of a love life. How odd. To take my mind off my life I went to prepare for work tomorrow. I still needed to finish that fictional story. I never finished it. InuYasha and Kikyo came over.  
  
Kikyo was always better than me. She had better grades, she had all the boys, and she had the great looks of the Higurashis'. She even had SesshoMaru. That was why it was so odd that he went for me—everybody and I mean everybody knew that he wanted her and vice verse. So that was why it was such a great shock when I heard these words pour out of Kikyo's mouth: "Kagome I am getting married to SesshoMaru!" I almost fainted.  
  
"What" okay so what thing would have come out of my mouth? Nothing good, that's for sure. InuYasha had a bruise on his left cheek that looked oddly like that shape of my hand. So I guess I did get stronger. That made me happier.  
  
"Kagome! SesshoMaru and I are getting married," she sighed when she said it. And that sigh was identical to our mothers' it gave me the creeps.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" They both nodded their heads—though I could tell InuYasha didn't really give a damn. Okay that was not a thing that made me happy. "Why are you telling me?" A genuine hurt expression came over Kikyos' face, but I knew better. Kikyo had been one of the greatest actresses at our public school.  
  
"You are my sister," so with that simple sentence I was suppose to be happy? God what did my sister take me for? A dog? A pathetic excuse for a human being? Wow! Too close to the truth! Instead of saying I was sorry like I use to do I turned angry eyes on her. She was taken by surprise, one thing I did like about her she could never hide the emotions that hurt her in the end.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" I didn't want to become what she was so I took deep calming breaths before I started speaking again. "I frankly don't care about your wedding. You are probably telling me it so you can rub it in my face that your sons wont be bastards---well big sister, it is not going to work. You know why? Wait I'll tell you, I wouldn't want your brain to fry and have your hair catch on fire; because I am happy without some man always hanging around me." I stopped there. I needed to know why in the world why InuYasha was here—with Kikyo. "What is InuYasha doing with you anyway if you are going to marry SesshoMaru?" I just realized it had been a very long time since I have said His name.  
  
"Oh well Sango said that you didn't want to see your baby's dad---..." I slapped her; I really have to learn to control my anger. Sometime though I feel as if my healing (priestess) powers want to kick people's butts. Kind of odd, no?  
  
"Get out. I do not know where you got the knowledge to speak to me like that but forget it. That is if you ever want to have a sister. Oh I forgot your mother, Lady Higurashi, disowned me so you know what? I have no family only Toru! Get out!" I was really going off the wall. Kind of scary if you ever have to witness my anger first hand—Kikyo glared at me with a twinkle in her eye she left dragging InuYasha behind her. Was Kikyo that happy that she was getting my leftovers? Well if she was I should introduce her to my ex-boyfriend Mike Sonora. I looked at the clock, it was seven o' clock already; I decided to call Toru over at Kens'.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Wolf, I have to ask you a favor. Okay well since you do usually pick Toru up from here I was wondering if you will just let him stay over and then you can just drive him from there to school. Exactly—besides I really need some me time. Yeah very long week a head; well I hope that Mr. Wolf is feeling better and you take care of yourself. Oh no need to worry I will. OK konbanwa." I hung then headed to my comfortable bed to do some serious thinking.  
  
An hour later I was wide-awake and was seriously getting pissed off at Him, Kikyo, and the whole god damn world. Damn him for being sexy and making me succumb to him and damn Her for marrying him---the agh! I cannot even say it! I just need to sleep—sleep—sleep. I woke up the next day at five thirty in the morning. My body had an internal alarm clock; I always woke up at five thirty. Even if I didn't want to. Well no matter I might as well get up; when I was finally dressed (it being close to seven) the phone rang. It was my mother. Holy mother of god save me.  
  
"This is Kagome how may I help---...Oh hello Lady Higurashi and to what honor do I owe this call? So she went crying to you?" My beloved (and I use that term loosely) sister rated about my yelling to her to mother? God how low can you go? "Yeah, yeah---Uh-huh. Yeah Kikyo told me that she and SesshoMaru are getting hitched. Big deal. What! What?" I think it was then that my heart officially stopped. Time of death seven o' two am—good- bye Earth and hello hell. My sister was just being mean, she could do that extremely well, and she wanted me to be her maid of honor? Oh please let me still be asleep and I am just having a dream—I mean nightmare. Even God couldn't be that nice. With great happiness comes even greater sorrow and I was getting my life's helping. "Tell her no. You disowned me I would have thought you got rid of my damn phone number. Wait I never even gave you my phone number! Go get a life Lady Higurashi!" Well that could have gone better. No matter, I was already out of the door when that phone rang again and in my car when Mrs. Knotting ran out. I backed up before she could speak and hauled out of there towards my work, Shish Junior High School. All I can say is thank god for my work, when I got into my classroom I felt calm again. I started on the story when I was interuppted by one of my good students.  
  
"Miss. Higurashi, I need some help on my fictional story. Would you please help me?" Her emerald green eyes plead with me, she sat down when I nodded my head. I assumed she was one of those popular smart girls, I heard guys talk about her in my classes and I heard girls talk about her in an extremely envious manner. She was what every girl wanted to be in junior high—smart, lean, popular, atheltic, and having the entire football team after her—I understood their envy, I wanted to exactly the same when I was fourteen.  
  
"What do you need help on Amy? I know for a fact that you are an amazing student and a spectacular writer. So what may I ask do you need help on?" I wonder as pulled my laptop out, while praising my good sense to grab it before running out of my house, Amy was a great student.  
  
"Well, I do not understand what we are supposed to write about. Is it supposed to be a romance story or a drama? I just don't understand Miss. Higurashi." Her exasperated sigh reminded me of something I would have done in her case. I smiled at the thought—I think my smile shocked her. Did I mention that I absolutely never smiled in my classes? Thought I didn't.  
  
"I understand." I paused as I looked over my plans for today. All I needed to do today was pass out skills, spelling worksheet, have students work on page 127, and (if have time) discuss fictional story. "I will talk about that during class. Is that OK? I am even thinking of prolonging the due date but that's very far from my mind."  
  
"OK Miss. Higurashi, see you during seventh period." She left while waving, a group of boys and girls were outside waiting for her. I do really miss my school days. I sighed thinking about old school mates and such, I was so jolted out of my thoughts that I fell out of my chair; I grabbed the annoyance bitterly.  
  
"Miss. Higurashi speaking room forty, how may I help you? What? Uh-huh, okay Mr. Shunker." My son was in trouble? He never got in trouble. I needed to call his school? I had never even got his school number! Agh, it was going to be a very long day. I called Kino Elementary School and asked to speak with Toru Higurashi.  
  
"Toru! What in the world made you get in trouble? A kid said something about me? What did he say? He said that? He probably doesn't even know what it means and neither do you! He called you that? OK, OK—put on Mr. Marshall---...Hello Mr. Marshall. Well Toru said that the boy called him a bastard and his mom me a slut. I do not appreciate my son being open to that kind of talk among third graders! Yes I am at work right now; school hasn't started and well in about five minutes. Yes I understand that but I do not wish Toru to be called that, school is supposed to be some place you can practically call your second home. Yes of course. Well yes I agree with that and I you should know that I completely take my sons' side. I believe he was right for hitting that child. Of course, only a time out? Yes I am okay with that. Tell Toru that I love him and try to no get into trouble any more. Yes good day to you too."  
  
I turned around to see a student staring at me as if I had grown an extra head. Sometimes I loved my job other times I really just wished that I were working in a remote exotic island that is only inhabited by me and a few very delicious looking males and my son. This was one of those times. "Yes?" My schoolteacher attitude was in place, my face went flat fast when I had seen that kid staring at me. Believe me I love kids but sometimes it is like, "dude stop staring!"  
  
"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to listening on your conversation but I need some help on how to do ReaLogs." The kid seemed generally frightened. I loved my job sometimes. For the rest of the day I worked in a semi-daze that is until my seventh period.  
  
"OK class get out your books---..." Amy cut me off. Two other girls were secretly talking next to her; I hated it when students thought I wasn't looking so they talked. Right in front of me no less.  
  
"Miss. Higurashi what about the fictional story?"  
  
"Oh yes I forgot! I realize that some of you are having troubles with your stories I am too. I am writing a short story as well, to verify everything. And I am postponing the due date until March 11th I should be done by mine by then and you should too." I explained to the now no responding class of sixteen year olds. "Any questions? Yes Michelle?"  
  
"What are we suppose to write about? I mean there is nothing interesting that we as students can write about!" Michelle exclaimed, her short black hair bouncing slightly. She was a retro kind of person, valuing things from the 50s to the 80s the best clothes and such. And she did have a great voice and was an amazing actress.  
  
"There is plenty of things you can write about and I want something creative."  
  
"That's the prob!" A boy in the back of the class yelled. He was the clown of the class. No wonder why I was so annoyed by the sound of his voice.  
  
"First of all "prob" is not a word Kenny. Second do not yell when the rest of the class is trying to get enough information to finish their assignment. Just because you don't want to does not mean the rest of them doesn't. And third of all, you can write about weird dreams, how you feel when you hear a certain song you all have the potential do write something!" I exclaimed, sometimes these student could be denser then apiece of wood. As I said it I noticed that all the students were paying attention to what was behind me, I turned to see Ms. Principal. I blushed as I saw she arched one of her very delicate brows.  
  
"I see you are trying to shape the students into great writers. But you must, Miss. Higurashi, consider that some students just do not it in them to write beautiful masterful pieces." Ms. Principal looked over at their audience. "You mustn't push them so hard," she paused as the ending bell rang; I interrupted her before she could excuse my class.  
  
"Remember to bring your favorite CD and your analysis paper. Have a good afternoon," after all the students had left I turned towards my boss. I could clearly see that she had something important to tell me and that something being something bad for my well-being. "Is there something important that you had to tell me?"  
  
She nodded as she spoke, "Well you see, I have been invited to the big Kyuuhanshi-Higurashi wedding." Why in the world was she telling me this? Was she trying to rub it in? Well that jobs' reserved for my wonderful older sister Kikyo! "I realized when I was reading the invitation that your last name is Higurashi also," I wonder how long it took to realize that, "and I was really curious as to who your parents are. So who are they? I never asked you it before because I knew that some things should be left unsaid but now I just have to know. So, who are your parents?" To tell her or not to tell her--that is the real question.  
  
"My parents are---oh excuse me I have to get my phone." Thank god for cell phones and who ever called me. "Hello, Kagome speaking," OK said that too soon. He called me all I was really wondering is how in the world he got my cell number. "How did you get number? Mrs. Knotting told you? I don't believe you. What? Yeah, yeah—now back to my question: Why in the world are you calling me? I thought you were already over me. You know since you are marrying my sister! Right," I was a shake of a lamb's tail from hanging up. "You want to see me? Why? Well I can have Mrs. Knotting watch Toru so I guess, I'll meet you at---...OK I'll meet you there at let's say seven. OK? Are you happy now? OK bye." OK the world has ended; I set up a meeting with my so-called ex. But its not because my boss has listening to my conversation.  
  
"So who are you meeting?"  
  
"Someone you don't know Ms. Principal, now if you'll excuse me I have to leave. Goodbye and see you later." I picked up my things and left her there sitting stupefied. It felt great to practically walk out on your boss, but I didn't so but the closest thing to it. I walked to my car as Amy ran up to me looking really winded. "Hello Amy San, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hey Miss. Higurashi, I was wondering if I could do a biography on you. I thought about it when you were talking about what you can write that interests you and I thought about a biography." She smiled when she turned her orbs to me.  
  
"So you are interested in me?" That question caused her to blush. A simple question can cause any one to blush but I was only asking her a simple thing, ah to be young again.  
  
"I would love to learn about you and I think a bunch of my fellow peers would agree. You are a teacher shrouded in mystery! No one knows about your past but every one knows that you have a son, and that you are not married." Everyone knew that? What was the world up to? No more likely what sick joke was the gods up too? "I think you would be a interesting person to learn about. Miss. Higurashi is you going to sick?"  
  
"No I'll be fine, would you give me a few days to think of my answer?" I paused a beat before going on, "I will more the due date later in the month." Her eyes brighten at the mention of that, she nodded when she turned to join her group of friends—boys and girls a like.  
  
Shaking my head of nonsense I got into my car to go to my house that I had for over eight years. The buildings and cars were a blur past me; in my state of mind everything didn't make shapes but mere blobs. I didn't want to know that the entire school knew about my screwed up past and most of all my screwed up love life. A rebellious tear reared its ugly head as I parked in my driveway. The pansies I had planted last spring had weathered a particularly bad winter to shine this spring; to me it showed that no matter what good always came out of the bad. I didn't need to think of thoughts like that so I just got out of my car, locked it then went into my brightly painted house to be met with Toru sitting on the couch doing his homework.  
  
"Toru Kun is everything OK?" I inquired after I sat my laptop and papers down, when I looked at him I could tell he wasn't at all OK. But he didn't say anything, he looked at me as if I just said to eat a can of worms, he got up then taking with him his books and backpack. I think it was then that the problem of everything hit me: he wanted to know why there was no male figure in his life.  
-  
  
So-Ka gomenasai Minna San! I did not mean to forget about my promise to give you this entire chapter. Because frankly I have a lot on my mind with my eighth grade year of school getting over with (I am going into High School next year and am extremely nervous about it).  
  
Also if any of you have read Past Becomes' Present you should know that it is going to be a very long time until I get the eighth chapter up and posted, for I don't know how to move files from one computer to and I barely see my brother (who can do it) so sorry.  
  
-Oh and if any one can guess where I got the name of this chapter from, I will post the third chapter extremely early- 


	3. Star Flight

_Star Flight  
_ **-Mistress Fluffy-  
**  
After I finally got Toru out of his confinement in his bedroom, I tried to talk to him; tried being the key word. He would barely look at me when I asked him what was bothering him he just shook his head mumbling, "Okaa San nothing is wrong." But now I as drive to the place _He_ told me to meet him, I rethink about that encounter that we had but yesterday. I pulled up by a new model Jaguar in the color of a teal blue, it reminded me of a soft wave breaking on a jagged rock formation in the throes of a Spring storm. I shook my head as I neared the bench that was shadowed by a lovely Cherry Tree; it's bare leaves leaving twisted shadows on the cement way. I sat on the bench to tilt my head back to gaze at the millions of stars 'How is it that so many stars can be seen here?' I slightly wondered to myself. I heard autumn leaves crunching under the weight of a human, I turned and there He was. An inaudible gasp left my lungs breathless as I saw SesshoMaru's gaze intensify.  
  
I had never gotten used to his glory—no, his magnificence—even when we were dating. He always made fun of me when he would see me doing anything just to catch his glance. Now I just wished I was gone from this plane of existence. He didn't say anything but just took a seat next to me on the stone bench—to do the same thing I did when I sat down—gaze up at the darken sky. As my determination and everything that I (and He once) valued most returned, I spoke.  
  
"So what did you want to see me for?" I inquired softly, possibly to soft for him to hear for he didn't answer. Right away at least.  
  
"I needed to talk to you," He paused as he thought of the right word. "About stuff." This must have been a big deal if the best word he can come up with is 'stuff'; the boy (and man) I knew always had something intelligent to say. Most of the times he impressed me with a variety of words that I barely knew when we were dating. Turning towards him, I noticed a new strain showed on his flawless face, a barely unnoticeable wrinkle in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"What would that 'stuff' be?" I wanted to talk to him about Toru but couldn't bring myself to voice that I needed help from him of all places. As I gazed at the man who was still staring at the darken sky, I wondered: what would have happened if he had accepted me and the child I held inside of me when I first told him that I was pregnant? Would we have a huge family by now? Would we be divorced? Or would we be still madly in love?  
  
"I heard that you are going to be the Maid Of Honor at my wedding," He spoke in a soft, almost gentle voice. He clasped his hands together before tilting his head towards me before speaking. "I am scared of getting married, Kagome." I think I cried then. And I think I took him by surprise with my tears. But what ever it was, he took me into his arms, and just held me. I hadn't been held like that for so long I had forgotten what it felt like. To be comforted—to be cared for; I liked it. Since eight years ago and on I have been the one that was comforting people. "What is wrong Kagome?" His soft velvety soft inquired.  
  
"Toru," I breathed out the name, trying to collect my breath. "I think I ruined my relationship with him. Oh SesshoMaru I think he thinks I am a bad mother because I am not married to---..." I stopped there. My eyes shot opened when I felt his hands tighten on the back of my jacket. I couldn't very well say, 'I am not married to you. His Father.' Now could I? I really wish that someone would help me when it came to parenting—well not parenting but my pathetic love life. I wanted a few seconds to speak but He beat me to it.  
  
"Even though I haven't been there most of Toru's life. I will help you if you need it." He seemed sincere when he said it but I could never really know—I had always known SesshoMaru was a mighty liar. That is if lying helped him in any way; he could be truthful about the most trivial and deadly things to lying about the most idiotic things. It had amazed me that he never once in all the time I knew him, which was about my whole life, he never lied to me; it had amazed and frightened me when I knew we had an unbreakable bond.  
  
"Don't bother your self with me," I blew him off. I pulled away to stand straighten out my jacket and rubbing away any evidence of tears from my face. "And SesshoMaru remember that you gave up the right to have any association with my son and I when you dumped me." I tried to walk away then, I turned my back to him before I remembered what he told me when he dumped me. "You made your bed Kagome now go lay in it. Sound familiar? Well now it's my turn—you made your bed SesshoMaru now go lay in it." I titled my head back at the stars then Him, smirking somewhat; and with that left.  
  
When I finally got back to my house I walked right into my sons' room. Sat on the bed, curled up next to him and fell asleep. Even with the unrest feeling growing in me, I knew that something was wrong with the whole picture with SesshoMaru and Kikyo.  
  
I awoke to the sunlight streaming through the cobalt blue curtains in Toru's room; I felt his small frame nestled into my embrace. He hadn't awoken up yet—I looked at the watch that I had forgotten to take off—it was five-thirty (am). Way to early for an eight year old to be up and about. I didn't want to wake him up, so I did my best impersonation of one of those spy people in one of the games my son liked so much. This wasn't good considering that I hated those spy people, something incredible in it self because I am known for my instant fondness of everyone.

But I did come out of the entanglement that my son had unconsciously put himself and I into. I felt like doing a little victory dance but I refined from doing so, I always seemed to destroy something when I did my victory dance. First it was the priceless vase my great aunt owned, then it was a china case that was in my first boyfriends' family since Nobunagas' rule oh and don't even make me tell you what happened when I did it in eighth grade in my Social Studies classroom! Let's just say that Mr. Lebrect wasn't a very happy man when I knocked over forty-forty $2,000 laptops that we were working with.  
  
I stole a glance at the serene face of my son; I just hoped that he would forgive me for my mistakes and my idiotic hormones. I softly closed the door as I left his room, making my way to my own one to get in the shower to be out so I can wake him up at six-thirty. Taking out a silk lilac blouse, a black knee length skirt, and unmentionables, I made my way to my holiest of sanctuaries. I usually played music to occupy my thoughts but I needed to do some serious thinking involving my sisters' wedding. More importantly, why He seemed to be a little too interested in me. So instead of peacefully showering I was growing extremely furious with _Him_, _Her_, and myself. When I finally exited the steamy encasement I got dressed but wasn't able to put on my socks and tie my hair up in a bun; the phone rang.  
  
Toru was already up, which in it self was odd because I usually had to forcefully wake him up; he already had on most of his clothes (pants and shirt). He looked at me as I passed--his look as cool as _His_ was and when I smiled Toru's looks got colder and with it my heart broke. I shook off the feeling when I answered the phone, hoping it was someone I wanted to talk to.  
  
"Hello, Kagome speaking," it was _Her_ of all the people in the world. "Oh hi Kik, why would you want to know? Oh, yeah Higurashi Sama told me that you wanted poor little me to be your Maid of Honor. Which is in itself something odd, don't you think? Oh I didn't mean it like that! But why?-- because I am your sister? Kik, you have to admit that that's a pretty sad excuse. Next week is Spring Break Kik. Yeah Toru Kun is going to be with Ken most of the time, I guess. Monday? Yeah I have time then, why? The wedding is on Monday?" The shocked and volume cause Toru to duck his head out of his room. I didn't notice the look of panic that spread across his features at the time. "Shut up Corpse," ah the nicknames that I called her when I was younger. I called her "Corpse" because most of the time I wondered if she was really alive because she never seemed to feel anything or show any emotion of any kind. "Yeah, yeah. I understand. I guess I can go---Shut up Corpse." With that I hung up; I really had to learn to stop hanging up on people.  
  
"Toru Kun do you want anything to eat before school? I called Mrs. Wolf yesterday before I fell asleep saying that I was going to drive you to school." Toru came out of his room as I spoke; I think something akin to panic and shock played across his features, his school friends never really saw me—that is except for when they came over which was few and far between. So really the only friend of Toru's that saw me even remotely regularly was Ken, Ken was a nine year old and was astoundingly smart.  
  
Toru regained his wits before he spoke, in that damned cold voice, that brought back long forgotten emotions that raged (silently) in me. "No Okaa San I do not want anything." A half an hour later my son and I were speeding down the highway going directly to his elementary school. I wanted to ask him why he suddenly spoke to me in such a tone and why he looked at me as if I had killed his dog in front of him but he beat me to it.  
  
"Mom," ah how I missed that word. "Why aren't you married to anyone? And why do I look like that one man—SesshoMaru?" My grip on the steering wheel got suddenly tight and my palms started to sweat as if I had just lead eyes on the first handsome man I had ever seen.  
  
"Um," that was the most intelligent thing I could think to say. Maybe I should tell him the truth. "Toru when I was younger, older than you, I was around eighteen going on nineteen. I made the worst mistake I could make."  
  
"What was that mistake?" His knowledgeable eyes shone with something like amusement and curiosity.  
  
"Well—um—I huh. I don't know how to tell you!" My voice shook under the pressure. I didn't know how to tell my eight-year old son that I slept with a man and made him in the heat of passion! I wasn't ready to talk to him about that kind of stuff—that is not until he is at least fifteen.  
  
Toru's smile was quick and easy, as it had always been. "Mom you are so funny sometimes." OK since he wanted to joke around then I will joke around with him.  
  
"Oh you wound me with your words my dear son, am I not funny all the time?" I put enough hurt in my voice and pouted enough to make it seem like I was a poor actor and as always Toru fell into the trap. His laugh was high and vibrant that made you want to smile yourself (he got his laugh from me) and I smiled at the thought that at least I could make my son laugh.  
  
"Oh mom but you really do make me laugh," he paused a beat before continuing, "_all_ the time." I pulled up to Kino Elementary School; I had already got off the highway while I was trying to explain why he didn't have a father.

The school was impressive with its old Japanese architecture and wide lawns not to mention its academic records. I picked it out because I went to it when I was in school. But thankfully even the teachers I had when I went to the three parts in the school—Kino Elementary School, Kino Middle School, and Kino High School--had retired or transferred to a different school. Toru still went to Kino Elementary School and I worked in the most modern part, Kino High School. Though we never really saw each other because we were both in different parts.  
  
"Well do you want me to pick you up after school?"  
  
"Uh sure, ja matte ne Haha-ue." With that Toru ran out of my car towards a group of small kids. Some were waving, some were smiling, but they were all happy. '_Happiness? I remember it—the sheer joy when I gave birth to Toru...but after that?_' I parked, got my things then headed towards them high school office. '_There was birthdays and things like that. But real happiness where I forgot everything except that happi---...Oh Kannon Sama no!_' Why was Haha-ue and sister here? At my work? Sister looked as calm as ever but Mother looked quite mad—but then why would she be here? They saw me coming and my boss greeted me with a "warm" smile. There was a group of high school-ers near by, watching, some of my students were there.  
  
"Oh here is Kagome San," my boss said smiling as though her life depended on it. It was extremely pathetic.  
  
"I am quite aware of that." My mother could still make a person feel like a total idiot—I hated that but I admire it now. "Kagome it really has been to long." I bowed before I started talking. Old ways of life still stuck to me like a second skin.  
  
"It is a pleasure Haha-ue, I would never expect you to come to my job."  
  
"Oh but we must talk and since you seem to never hold a phone conversation long enough," she smiled a small grin here. I forgot how her eyes would sparkle when she was amused. How the dark tree bark brown would light up to a bright chocolate brown. "I decided to come to you."  
  
"Yes dear sister—we must talk to you." Kikyo spoke her voice like finger nails being raked upon a chalkboard.  
  
"Ah, well I really wish you would have come to my home. Though I would never expect you to come, my home is much lower than your normal standards I am afraid."  
  
"Nonsense Kagome you must not be so cynical. It does not suite you," my mother's regal voice broke through the fight that was going to start between my sister and I. My mother did always have this sixth sense about the bouts between my sister and I, kind of strange ne? "Now Kagome San, Kikyo has your address so we will speak with you later. I did not know that meeting you here would cause a problem but I can see..." she looked around at the gathering crowd of high school students, "that it indeed has." With that my parent and evil sister walked away giving me a splendid afternoon and "talk" to look forward to. How utterly _joyous_.  
  
Well there it is my fellow readers of fan fiction and reviewers of fan fiction. I am indeed sorry that it took a great deal longer than I originally stated but...well....I have been busy.  
  
And Baby-Moony I didn't even think of that! {::laughs::} I actually got it from Phyllis A. Whitney's 'The Glass Flame', it's a great book go check it out or something. But I really like your guess at the title. Oh and thank you for the two great reviews—um and do you like New Found Glory? I could kind of tell by your lastest review! Well their a great band but sorry I like Linkin Park any day.   
  
Oh and _Kannon Sama _is actually the Goddess of Mercy. And that's all folks—there's a new chapter coming sometime when I actually short it; I am graduating next month so I am kind of busy. So please forgive my deadness to the world.  
  
**-Mistress Fluffy-**


	4. Smart Woman

_Smart Woman_  
-Mistress Fluffy-  
  
My day was not one for the record books, I was getting anxious about the meeting I had after work and so my work and mood suffered because of it. Some students could tell that I was not in a good mood and my usual bad/nosy students were surprisingly quiet. Well they worked on their fantasy papers I worked on a good excuse not to be at home. _'I am so sorry mother, but you see I have a parent teacher conference!'_ No that would not do because she would find it to low for my station even though I am disowned. How about, _'I am sorry but my son has a baseball game.'_ No, our family has never been noted for their athletic skills. Oh so in all actuality, I was screwed.  
  
"Ekusukyu-zumi-..." my student, Kari, a fifteen year old with short brown hair and deep hazel eyes asked. She clutched a paper in her hand, drawing attention to her French manicure, her uniform skirt swayed from side to side with each nervous step. So it would seem she sensed my bad mood as well.  
  
"Yes, Kari-San?" My voice held a slight edge to it, not enough to draw attention but enough to make the shy teenager to stand up straighter.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if this sounded okay. You never gave out your example so I don't know what to go by." Kari held up her paper, giving it to me when I put my hand out. I skimmed over the first paragraph. It read:  
  
_As the sun peeked out from under the veil of night, animals scattered to and fro, possibly from the dangerous aura coming their way and so headed towards the calming aura seated by the brook. Her soft flawless pearl colored skin shone in the new daylight, her bright locks outshining even the sparkling brook. Foot steps came closer to her, she drew her sword—which looked out of place on such a creature—and held it in a perfectly mastered stance. Today was the day that everything would change, today was the day when dark and light clashed; today was the day when all chaos reigned.  
_  
It was great, something I would not expect from a student—a fifteen year old at that. I looked up from reading, "that is exactly what I want...do you know where you are going from there?" She smiled at the slight praise.  
  
"Merushi-Higurashi-sensei, and hai I do know where I am going after that." She bowed, awkwardly might I add, after she took her paper.  
  
"Your welcome Kari-San, you have good story in your hands. Now get back to work," I looked over the pairs of eyes to see my boss staring at me from the door. I got up to converse with her, I didn't like nor respected her—she seemed like such a...for lack of a better word...bitch. We stepped out of my classroom, we didn't need rumors to start that I didn't like her.  
  
"Gu-tenmorugen Principal-San," I spoke as nicely as possible because I didn't want her to think I was a rude young woman. My mother did teach me well.  
  
"Good morning to you as well Higurashi-San, I just want to know why your mother," she smirked, "and sister where here earlier. It's not an everyday occurrence that a famously rich woman visits this campus."  
  
"I understand and I am sorry to bring my personal life into my work life. I didn't know they were coming to 'visit' at my job and am sorry."  
  
"Well yes," she seemed put out that I didn't relay any information other then the fact that they were indeed my relatives. "Just don't like it happen again." I nodded as I made me way into class to find all thirty students by the window listening to the conversation I had just had. I smiled at the immatureness of it and laughed.  
  
"Are you guys that interested in my affairs and family?" All my students nodded in affirmation. "Well I guess I should answer questions," my tenth graders cheered when I sat down in front of the room. "Okay shoot!" I smiled as I picked out Kari.  
  
"Are you related to _THE_ Higurashis?" That question gripped everyone.  
  
"Well since my name is Kagome Higurashi, yeah I am related to the Higurashis." Tom, a tall, lanky boy raised his hand before asking a question.  
  
"How are you related?"  
  
"I am the youngest daughter, my mother is Lady Higurashi and my older sister is Kikyo Higurashi."  
  
There was a collective 'wow' as I said that, Kumar, a young African boy—he had just arrived in Japan—asked, "What's the big deal with the Higurashis?" Obviously he had just arrived. A popular boy, Derek, who had silky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes—the greatest blue eyes I had ever since—was outraged that the African didn't know what the Higurashi meant.  
  
"The Higurashis are the richest people in Japan, second in the entire world, man. Their large empire spans from bobble heads to cars—it's like this, 'if you don't have an authentic Higurashi car or shirt you are nothing in rich peoples' eyes.' Higurashi makes almost everything that we use, I wouldn't be surprised if that pencil you are using is somehow related to the Higurashi empire called _Hanabira Shan_, also known as Beautiful Petal." Derek finished with a shake of his head at Kumar. I giggled at the display.  
  
"Well Core-San," I addressed Derek. "That is not necessarily true. What I mean is that even though Hanabira Shan is a large empire that is still things that are not in one of it's many branches. I recall, when I was with speaking terms with my relatives, that they didn't do Health and Beauty Products along with Wine. So in all actuality, it really doesn't decide your status in life if you don't own something that has the Higurashi or Hanabira Shan label on it." I smiled at the grateful African who seemed relived that someone stuck up for him.  
  
"Well since today has been wasted on silly old questions, no homework." There was a collective cheer at the statement. "But," the silence was deafening, "you all must promise not to go spreading nasty rumors about me. I know this is an odd request but please—I may not get along well with my family but please don't slander them." I looked pleadingly at all my students, Kumar smiled before speaking.  
  
"I know I am not going to say anything." Derek interrupted the African before he could finish.  
  
"Well that won't be hard, no one listens to you anyways." As Derek sneered I frowned at him.  
  
"Now, now, no being mean. I don't want you guys getting in fights with each other. I mean really, how would that look on my record?" I smiled briefly as the bell rang and students rushed to get to lunch. One student lingered, Kari stood nervously with one of my favorite students Harry. Before getting up I smiled softly at the couple.  
  
"Higurashi-Sensei," Harry's slightly squeaky voice drew my attention. "Is it true that you have a son?" I nodded slowly before I glared.  
  
"Why would you like to know Harry-San? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
"We meant no disrespect Higurashi-Sensei, it's just that rumors have been going around as of late." Kari spoke of nervously, her fingers busily tugging at her gray skirt.  
  
"Well yes I have a son, he goes to elementary school." I paused before going to my desk to get work done during the lunch hour. "Is that all?" They both nodded their hands before going out, I stopped what I was correcting after the door shut softly behind them. The only thought in my mind, 'who would even know about Toru? Has students been snooping?' I glanced around the empty room some chairs weren't pushed in and papers were lying on the floor.  
  
The rest of the day pasted by without event, will except that a rather clumsy student accidentally ran into a girl who was drawing a portrait of her main character; she was doing this with permanent markers and the markers ruined a beautiful picture and her uniform. The girl was very angered at the fact that he ruined her best uniform and her picture. I let the boy go and had the girl go to the restroom—these teenagers were a species all their own. But I remembered when I was one.  
  
After work, a long day, I tiredly sat in my car before calling Mrs. Wolf. "Hello, Mrs. Wolf? This is Kagome, Toru's mom. Yes, hi. I was wondering if you could pick him up and let him stay over there until I get him from your house. I am seeing my mother today and my mother can be...intimidating, if there was a stronger word then I'd let you know. Well sure he can! I believe he still has his things over from the previous time, correct? Well okay then, that'll be great. Thank you a bunch Mrs. Wolf. Okay bye, you take care too." Mrs. Wolf was about ten years my senior but sometimes acted younger then I, she was very energetic and seemed to love designer sweat pants and shirts.  
  
No one was in my drive way when I pulled up so I quickly got out and into my house, locking the door after I successfully got in. I peaked from behind the curtains to see if any one had arrived—no one had. I sighed as I made my way into my room, putting on my favorite CD—Trapt—I put on track ten (_Stories_) and sung along with it while I showered and dressed. Thinking that I might be in for a long meeting, I changed into a pair of sensible lounge pants (they could be mistaken for tailored pants), a soft pearl colored long sleeved shirt—and a matching set of undergarments that were my lucky color, forest green.  
  
As I was watching a rather...interesting...cartoon, I think the name was Ed, Edd, and Eddy; I heard a car pull up. Then a few moments later, my doorbell rang. I turned off the TV before heading towards the door, checking the peephole, and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mother and Kikyo, come on in." I moved aside for the meeting of my life to begin. The only thing I wished was that I had made something before it, I was starving! My mother looked around the living, wrinkling her nose at the sight of my couch, she sat on it nevertheless, Kikyo following suit. My elder sister seemed to notice the pictures around the room and was about to comment on it but was interrupted by my mother.  
  
"You may be wondering why we decided to talk to you," I nodded in agreement. "Since it would seem you don't like to talk over the phone," she laughed softly here, "your sister and I would like you to come to the joining of the Kyuuhanshi and Higurashi." I shook my head at the very notion but she continued on. "I now you may not wish to go but it is for the best." My mother told me later that she had her doubts about Kyuuhanshi and his intensions toward Kikyo, since he had discarded my son and me so very easily.  
  
"I will not go," I paused, "Higurashi-San." My mother glared at me while Kikyo snickered behind a perfectly manicured hand.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi! What is the meaning of this? You should be happy for your sister she is going to have a respectable marriage!" The head of the Higurashi spoke outrage and shock putting an edge to her voice. Then it hit me, she said, _'you should be happy for you sister....have a respectable marriage!'_ So that was what everything centered around?  
  
"No, Mother I have finally figured you out." I shook my head before looking at my mother straight in the eyes. She seemed to be truthfully confused, "the only reason I am invited to Kikyo's wedding is to rub it in my face that I had a son to the man she is going to marry. This whole time it wasn't to bring me back into the family it was just to humiliate more! Well you know what Himiko Higurashi? You can't make me feel insignificant anymore; I am not your daughter so you can't make me cry.  
  
"I cannot believe that I wished to be brought back into the Higurashi Empire!" I had stood up during my yelling and when I stopped to catch my breath my sister butted in.  
  
"But of course Kagome we would want to humiliate you, I mean I am marrying the man that didn't see you fit in his eyes to marry. And you think that the sole fact that you have a son, **Tora** was his name right, doesn't mean anything!" Her vicious brown eyes narrowed in contempt. "You are a whore Kagome, you don't deserve to be a Higurashi." I punched her in her right eye before she could react—and when she was on the ground trying to regain balance I punched her again in the nose, breaking it. Then as my mother was trying to pry myself off of the heir to the millions I once again hit her—this time in the left eye—she screamed.  
  
When I stepped away, I saw _Toru_ watching from the doorway, mouth agape at the scene he witnessed. My mother was helping my sister to her feet; I grabbed Toru and tightly held him by his shoulders. Higurashi-San looked angry yet some how proud.  
  
"Kagome I expect you at the wedding, since you are the Maid of Honor--..." She held up an aged hand at my coming outburst. "Please come, you know I wouldn't do that to you. You are still apart of this family—no matter what." She saw my son then, "and if you would deem it best, you son does not have to come." With that she left leaving a confused eight-year old and a fuming young mother.  
  
"I just wanted to get my toothbrush," Toru sighed while looking around the room.

---

MF: Oi, Minna-San! I expect that the end is drawing near on Stories...(sighs deeply)

Bara: Yeah (glances at glaring MF)...I mean how sad! (whispers) Yeah that means I don't have to stay up late without food!

MF: I told you not to talk about that Bara-Chan! (shakes head) Well, the translations to Japanese words are below and sorry about not getting this out yesterday. I meant to!

Bara: She really didn't! (runs from fuming authoress)

**Translations:**

_Ekusukyu-zumi-_ : excuse me

_Merushi-_ : Thank you

_Gu-tenmorugen_ : good morning


	5. The End

_Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue!_

_The End_

-Mistress Fluffy-

The next day I took Toru out of school early, shocking most of my fellow teachers. For it seemed that I didn't have a right too which was odd because most of the staff didn't know I was his mother. I shrugged to myself, smiling down at my son. He was my son and I would do what I thought what was right, even if it was wrong. He climbed into the car, throwing his backpack in the back. "Where are we going? And why did you take me out of school?"

I shrugged again, "how about something to eat? And I thought you didn't like school? Because I can make up an excuse for you to just go back to school."

Toru look scared at the prospect but still beamed. "Nayh, it's okay I'm hungry!"

We drove to a hamburger place that served great shakes, not wanting to get out of the quiet confines of the car we ate in the blue beetle. As we ate, the only sounds the occasional crunch or slurp of a drink. As I was brushing off my hamburger and Toru was finishing his drink he spoke.

"Who was my dad, mom?" I stopped all movement; they say that if you're really still then all will be okay. It wasn't like that—stupid people.

I sighed when he frowned, he got that frown from me and I knew why so many couldn't resist it. Me and my sons' cuteness, "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded, "well…"

"Tell me his name."

I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes, "His name is Kyuuhanshi Sesshomaru."

The answer shook my son; I could tell that he didn't believe it. And he wanted to ask questions that I was not willing to answer then. So the rest of the day was spent in companionably—sometimes not so—silence. As the night descended, I had a phone call from my mother telling me that the wedding was sooner then Sunday. It was Saturday afternoon—and my world once again fell around me.

The only thoughts going through my head was those of regret, sadness, and consuming guilt. How could I be so stupid as to fall in love with a man that didn't love me? Was the main one, it taunted me when I closed my eyes and mocked me when I was watching shows with my son. The show was confusing—what was a Spirit Detective anyways? And Keiko didn't know what she had! That 'Spirit Detective' guy needed to just confess to his secret crush, in my opinion but I couldn't very well tell the guy. But since this was getting me nowhere I decided to go to bed, wishing Toru a goodnights' sleep.

"Mom?" Toru's voice made me stop at the corner of the hallway. I turned tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Yes?"

"I was listening on the other line when you were talking to your mother." He confessed. I frowned at him, trying to think up an excuse to delay the inevitable. But none came to me.

"Well Toru-Chan…I—Um…" He didn't want to hear it. Sometimes I wonder when he became so smart and so grown up. It seemed like just yesterday I was changing his 'stinky poop-y diapers.' Where has the time gone? Was it really just eight years ago that my heart was stolen then broken? It can't be. It just can't be.

"No mom, it's okay I understand. I do," he hugged my shocked figure. Usually it was I comforting him, not the other way around. What's wrong with this? "And I want to come to that wedding."

The world stopped along with my breathing. "No you don't Toru. It'll just be painful."

"No I want to go. Please…I've really never had a dad and now I won't ever so please just let me say goodbye to him." It broke my heart to hear him say something like that.

"But maybe I'll fall in love with a wonderful man who loves you and me." I reasoned I just didn't want him to face the whispers and pitiful looks of his relatives and soon to be in-laws.

"No Okaa-San, you love that Sesshomaru man so you probably will not fall in love with anybody else." Was I that obvious? Or was it that children know so much more then we adults believe them to?

I couldn't seem to form intelligent words; all my years of college and other schooling had seemed to leave me a baby. I crouched to his level before coming up with words. "Are you sure?" I almost dreaded the answer but he did get my stubbornness along with his father's will to never turn down—his determined nod confirmed my thoughts. "Well okay then, it's not like I can dissuade you. Can I?" My innocent question made him laugh and his laughter made me happy for the first time in days.

After he fell asleep in his room, I went to sleep but my dreams were plagued of things that could and would have been if Sesshomaru had accepted my unborn son and I. It was not my favorite night nor past time. When sunlight woke me from an uneasy sleep I knew that today was the day that was going to be the end of everything that made me. As I was making breakfast, Toru came to the kitchen (possibly smelling the pancakes).

"Where is my suit, Kaa-San? You know the one that you like?" He asked sitting down at the small table with a pile of pancakes in the middle. As I sat down I thought about the suit he was talking about. It was dark blue in color, which made his duel colored eyes stand out, it also had a dulled gold tie that went with it. It was so cute on him!

"Did you check in your closet?" I questioned before I stuffed a whole pancake in my mouth, crewed it slowly before I gulped down half a glass of OJ.

"Oh, that's where I put it last time! Thanks Mom." He finished his breakfast quickly before racing into his bedroom to change. I glanced at the clock and almost chocked, it was eight O' clock and I was supposed to be at the Church at eight thirty. I raced into my bedroom to brush my hair—since I had taken a shower yesterday I didn't need to take one today—and then got out a serviceable black halter styled dress that reached mid-calf. Slipping on a pair of flats and putting on some naked make-up I called to Toru to get going. He was already sitting on the red couch in his suit.

"I'm ready," his quiet voice made me stop in my tracks. I grabbed my purse before crouching in front of him; his eyes seemed so sad and distant.

"You don't have to go Toru-Chan…I'm not making you, you know that."

"Yeah I know that Mom, but I have to. I'll just say bye to him—besides he doesn't know what he's missing. You're the best." He hugged me when I didn't do anything but smile slightly at him. At of the mouths of children, they say. I guess 'they' are right.

On the highway, I was having second thoughts not to mention the directions were hard to understand. "Toru reread me the directions ag---…" I didn't need the directions. There was a limo heading directing to the Church in front of my blue beetle. Oh great with my luck it was Mr. Stick In Ass and after ten minutes of closely following the black limo, it stopped in front of a monstrous cathedral. When did we become Catholic? I didn't get the memo.

When I parked across the street I sat before getting out quickly, locking the doors and grabbed my son's hand. Then crossing the street, Sesshomaru stepped out of the limo that I was following he glanced around catching my eyes when I walked towards him. He seemed stricken, of course you couldn't tell by his facial expressions but by how his usual cold gold eyes were a cloudy golden—like old gold that hasn't been polished in a long time. I walked right pass him up to the doors, an usher walked up to me, recognizing me instantly.

"Oh, Miss Higurashi please this way, Lady Higurashi has been filled with worry over you not coming." He stopped in front of a door at the end of a corridor softly knocking Kagura answered it.

"Kagome?" Her red eyes glittered when they landed on Toru. "You mother, Lady Higurashi is waiting. You have to change into your Maid of Honor's dress quickly." Ignoring the usher she walked back into the room, I thanked the man then walked in. As soon as I did everything in the room stopped; I squeezed Toru's slack hand before glancing around the crowded room.

Sesshomaru's stepmother stood with her mouth slack staring at my son and I trying to stare at each of us at the same time. My mother was tugging up Kikyo's tight wedding dress but had stopped. Kagura was sitting on a chair looking a little too pleased in a striking red dress with a pale little girl right beside her. I believed the little girls' name was Kanna (I had only met her once) and she looked at me as if I was the scum of the earth in a pretty Flower Girl's dress. Kikyo looked like she had ran a marathon and landed on something that caused a black eye—that gave me a little confidence. There were two other girls who wore the same striking red as Kagura, both seeming a little shy and nervous.

My mother stopped to catch her breath, "Kagome. I am so glad you came! But you have to change into your dress quickly—we're running a little late." She pointed to a pale red dress hanging on the door that she came in from. Letting go her son's hand she went to get it.

"Where will I change?" Not that she had a problem with changing in a room full of women but her son was in the room.

"Um well why don't you just change--…" She stopped when she saw Toru standing behind me; a painful look flashed across her eyes before she glared at me. "Well since you brought your—son—I would assume just go into the bathroom over there." She pointed to the door to the side of me before tugging my elder sister into a strapless wedding dress. I turned to Toru ruffled his hair before I went to change into the bathroom and when I finally got out I saw Toru talking to the Flower Girl in soft tones. She seemed nice enough talking to him so I didn't think anything of it.

My mother gave me the job of applying my sisters' make-up; I learned that she didn't really trust me with putting make-up on her. But I did it anyway, softly covering up the black eye I decorated her with and applying a soft pink lipstick so her normal crimson blood one wouldn't over power.

She stared at her reflection before mumbling what sounded like 'thank you' to me. After that it was chaos, dresses, screaming, and all around yelling filled the small room. The same usher came back to tell the room that the organ was going to start playing in five minutes—my son had already went to go sit by Sango and Miroku and Kanna already was in position for flower throwing.

"Come on people, get in line! No Yuki! Behind Kagura—she's first then you. Oichi you're after Yuki then Kagome then Kanna starts throwing flowers then Kikyo comes down the aisle." She explained before we got into a straight line. My heart started pounding as I watched the people in front of me start walking when my turn came I almost couldn't walk but everyone was watching me (and yes even Him). I kept my eyes on Toru, not trusting myself to look at the love of my life because I was afraid that I was going to start crying. As it was, I was gripping whatever my mother pushed in my hands so tightly that I think blood was being drawn.

When Kikyo came down the aisle she looked around smiling smugly when she saw me. I glared at her in hatred and in envy. Usually I am not the type of person to do such a thing but she was marrying the man that I unconditionally loved for more then eight years. She was marrying the man that I thought I was going to grow old with. When I saw my father hand Kikyo over I heard my heart break, out of all the people I thought understood me I thought he did. He didn't, no body did. I glanced at the couple, I could see Sesshomaru glance at me ever once and awhile but I was looking at their joined hands then at Toru. He, my poor brave son, had to watch while his father that he never knew married someone else. Someone who he had seen me punch.

I closed my eyes tightly and when I felt Kagura poked me and gestured towards the couple I saw what she saw. I saw the priest ask a question I thought would be a safe haven but really was just a simple question that was going to ruin my reputation and my hopes.

"…If anyone here believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece…" I stepped away, down the aisle repeating over and over.

"I'm sorry but…I love him. I can't watch this!" After I slowly backed away I turned and fled out of the church. I heard Toru screaming for me.

"Mom? Mom!" As I was opening the door I turned around to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes transfixed on my son and me. "Gah…You ass!" He yelled before running after me. I would have to talk to him about that. When I pushed open the doors the sun shone blinding me for a moment before I realized the paperoze were flashing cameras in my eyes, taking pictures of the ceremony inside the church, and my son running after me. I didn't look back as I ran.

The End

If you want to view Kikyo's dress copy and paste this URL (take out the spaces):

http:www. wedding-gown. jpg


	6. Epilouge

_Epilogue_

That fateful day was two weeks ago and between then and now, my life and taken turns I haven't dreamed it would. For one thing, I learned that I was out of a job due to my "outlandish behavior that could negative affects on growing minds," as my former boss told me. It wasn't as bad as I had originally thought it to be, my extended family, which were mainly aunts and uncles that we're on the poor side of the family welcomed me to live with them in Nagasaki; since it is the furthest city in Japan I can manage, I've agreed. Toru was angry when I told him of what was to come, which he had every right to be, but on some degree I believe he understood why we were making the move.

But something that bothered me since that eventful day of my sister's wedding was the fact I hadn't received any calls from my mother, father or Kikyo. It was incredibly strange, despite the fact I had Sango show up clutching several magazines—this happened yesterday—and I remember the conversation.

_"Sango? I didn't expect you to show up." I muttered half to myself, taking notice of the magazines. She glanced inside, to see if Toru was playing inside but he was at a friend's house saying his goodbyes._

_"May I come in Kagome-Chan?" She sighed dispassionately, "I have something to show you." I nodded in assent and moved aside for her to pass, softly closing the door behind her. She headed straight for my couch and plopped down, plopped being the only word that could describe such a careless attitude._

_"What's the matter?" My mind finally shot towards the magazines and the realization of cameras at the wedding, I dreaded the answer._

_She gripped them but suddenly released the two magazines, the covers were crinkled but you could clearly see what it was. The neoclassical cathedral sat with it's impenetrable force, the massive doors flung open with me right in the middle, I could see my son running behind me; it looked like a cover for a romance book and it left me sick. "I haven't seen you since the wedding and I thought I should bring these since I knew you wouldn't go outside for days." Sango sighed; I hated it when she sighed. "The article in there says the same old things, _'the estranged daughter of the Higurashi Clan scandalizes the wedding day of her elder sister Higurashi Kikyo and Kyuuhanshi Sesshomaru. Though it is said that Kagome did have an intimate relationship with Sesshomaru, for there are hospital reports of her giving birth to a son, all evidence is assumed.'_ I knew when they mentioned…that…that you'd want to know about it."_

_I nodded numbing, there were other photos but one question still nagged me. "S-Sango," She looked at me concern shinning in her brown orbs, "did they…Sesshomaru and Kikyo…get married?" Sango visibly tensed up, I dreaded it._

I put my thoughts on a hold and glanced at the empty living room, I almost had this house paid for. It was a shame but I knew that Nagasaki would be the best possible thing for Toru and I, I had to believe in that and I did, wholeheartedly. I picked up the last depressing looking box to my right and headed out the door and to my new life, the one where I was surrounded by people I loved and loved me.

* * *

"Come on Toru you can't catch me!" A careless laugh burst from my lips as I ran in circles, literally, around my growing son. The move to Nagasaki had truly been a gift from god because the air seemed cleaner and the people were extremely friendly. I lived in the guest house of my extended family's house, while they were not rich they certainly weren't suffering.

"Aw, come on Okaa-san, I'm tired!" Toru whined while crossing his arms over his chest, I stopped and grinned, which gave him just the amount of time to tag me. I sighed dramatically and counted to five before I took off after the running and laughing boy. I saw him as he ran into the arms of my Aunt Koryuosha, Ko for short.

"Aunt Ko, Okaa-san was going to get me. But you saved me!" Toru gushed wrapping his skinny arms around her neck, after she picked up the jumping boy.

She stole a blue eyed glance at me, "oh really? Maybe I was just grabbing you so she could get to you." He looked horrified at the thought and she leaned in to whisper, "us adults usually band together." We all laughed at the remark, "Kagome there's someone in the hall here to see you. I didn't catch a name but he seemed polite enough. I'll play with Toru." I nodded, gave my son a quick peck on the crown of his head and headed off to the main house to meet that came for me.

I entered through the rear and heard my uncle proclaim that the only good music was music you could barely hear, seems_ as if uncle Higoro and Kagama are at the music discussion again._ I mused to myself before taking the turn down the hall, what I saw froze me.

He stood there in black tailored Armani which set off his complexion and hair color off perfectly, "Hello Kagome, sorry I couldn't see you earlier but you made it almost impossible to know where you ran off to." Sesshomaru had teased her, which confused her; he was supposed to be married damn it! "You can say something if you wish Kagome."

But the words had escaped her, she glanced at his left hand, "you're supposed to be married." Well, I had always been a more of a direct approach kind of girl…I guess.

He smiled sadly, "After you took off and your proclamations of loving me, the whole fiasco seemed pointless." Sesshomaru shrugged one shoulder lifelessly; I was so confused if I was in looking in a mirror you could probably see a question mark over my head. The question showed in my eyes at the very lest. "I had a son by you."

He said that as if that explained everything, which he didn't. "I could have told you that."

"Kagome, I was young when you became pregnant, I was still growing up. How could you expect me to jump on the idea of being a father? And a husband at the very lest?" He sighed quietly, "I did what I had at the time thought best, which was breaking up with you…distancing myself from you. Of course that did no good as we both can say." I merely agreed. "My father knew of Toru as soon as he was born and told me so but I couldn't deal with the fact that…that I was a father myself. Years later he came to me again saying that I had to marry no matter what and if I didn't do it in the selected time slot…I'd be married off to the most available Higurashi."

"And he didn't take into account your son…by me?" I asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "No he did not, I have no idea why."

I glanced away, saw behind and questioned oh so quietly, "why are you here?"

He stepped forward and extended his left hand, the hand that was supposed to be branded with my sister's possession but was unmarred. "I want to try us again because I believe we can make it." And I looked up at him and smiled. Maybe, just maybe it could work. I showed him to the back and we sat watched Toru play.

Life was hard. But compared to it, giving people second chances was easy.

* * *

I hoped you all liked that. I understand Sesshomaru is probably strongly out of character but…it's fan fiction and I wanted to finally give it some closure. As to everyone that reviewed, thank you. It's been a very long time coming but, I want to thank you all that read this story and I hope enjoyed it, even if you didn't review. I plan to slowly complete all my stories, I've moved on from fan fiction even though I still find time to read it but I read other things. Not Inuyasha nearly as much as I once did, I read Harry Potter fan fiction.

I hope everyone enjoyed this and those who care enough to review, go ahead brighten up my day.

Enjoy life and take nothing to granted.

And please excuse any grammatical mistakes, I wrote this on spur of the moment and my beta I had once upon a time, long ago left me.


End file.
